


Golden

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [10]
Category: Ezra (Prospect) - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Part of my Tumblr series and dedicated to a friend who asked for this scenario.Trigger warning: panic attacks
Relationships: Ezra / f reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 3





	Golden

Ezra waits by the door, glancing down at his watch. You have a brunch reservation in 10 but you’ve been in the room with the door closed for a suspicious amount of time. Worry stirs in him as he calls your name, you don’t answer.   
As Ezra walks down the hall to the bedroom it feels longer than usual. He can’t stop rubbing his face as he stands in front of the door.   
Taking a breath, Ezra knocks on the door, “gem?”  
When he doesn’t get a response, Ezra grips the knob, thankful the door is unlocked. Cautiously stepping inside, he sees you on the bed with your head in your hands.   
Ezra feels his face contort as he approaches you. Kneeling on the ground, he places a hand on your knee.   
“Gem?”   
You shake your head, unable to speak. You can’t speak, not when this is happening.   
They were unpredictable.   
Living with panic attacks wasn’t easy. It wasn’t something you told everyone, and you usually tried to hide them from Ezra. But not today, today it struck as you were getting ready.   
The sweaty palms, racing heart, the shortness of breath. You thought you were okay, you had one recently, but more time usually passed in between.   
Though you tried to keep this to yourself, your boyfriend was observant. It was one of the many things you loved about Ezra.   
His hand is gentle and warm as he caresses your arm. “Y/N you could have told me.” His tone is soft, understanding: no trace of judgment.   
You lower your hands, your watery eyes meeting his.   
“Breathe with me, okay? Yeah.” Ezra holds your gaze, slowly breathing in and out.   
At first you only watch him; you feel too unsteady, too nauseous. But something magical happens. Before you know it, you take a deep yet uneasy breath in. Then a breath out.   
His soulful brown eyes have a healing effect, calming you as you pull air in and out of your lungs.   
“Great job baby, I’m so proud of you - in- out.” His southern drawl feels like a hug and you notice you no longer feel out of control. The room stops moving. The tingling in your body starts to calm.   
You close your eyes, tears rolling down your cheeks as your breathing deepens. You stop trembling.   
“I’m s-Sorry.” You speak in a low broken tone, “...I I know we...I didn’t want to ruin the day.” You wipe your cheek.   
Sometimes you felt like a burden, having this take over you. You never voiced this to Ezra, but you had a feeling he knew.   
Ezra moves to the bed, sitting beside you. He cups your cheeks with his hands as you turn to face him.   
“Little Bird. You are a golden thing in this heavy, heavy world. You are the sun. Light. A sunflower. I wish I could lift these attacks from you, take them from you forever. Since that’s not within my skill set, I promise to do my best to support you and help you through them. Y/n, you are not, and never will be a burden. You absolutely did not ruin the day.”   
You bow your head, letting out a huge breath like Ezras words gave you permission to believe you weren’t a burden. Deep down, you knew you weren’t. But sometimes, hearing it from the outside made all the difference.   
“Tell me what I can do for you?” Ezras asks with soft eyes.   
“I’d like to lay down.” You reply.   
Ezra doesn’t skip a beat. He stand and kneels down to remove your shoes. His hands caress your feet and legs as he does.   
Ezra helps you into bed, tucking you in as you head hits the pillow, you sigh.   
You had a calming tea you really liked. It crosses your mind to ask, but Ezras already a step ahead of you.   
“I’ll make tea.”   
You flash him a smile, savoring the way the mattress molds your body.   
...  
You spend the next two hours alternating between resting and journaling while you sip your tea. Your body feels tired, drained. You allow yourself to just be.   
When you do emerge, you find Ezra in the bathroom, topping off a bath with flowers. The sweet and tranquil scent washes over you.   
“Ezra.” A smile on your lips.   
He looks back at you as he drops the last petals in, “I thought it could help you relax.”   
“You are the best, Ezra. Thank you.”   
The sight before you makes you feel light, in contrast to the heaviness before. You feel lucky, grateful.  
“Anything for you Gem.” Ezra stands, taking your hands in his. You gaze into each others eyes before sharing a sweet kiss.   
“Under your gaze, I do feel like the sun.” You rub your nose against his then plant a kiss on both his cheeks where his dimples would be.   
Ezra releases one of your hands, freeing it to caress your face.   
You lean into his touch as he speaks, “you are radiant, always. I have an proposal. After you indulge in the healing waters of the bath, I’ll sooth your tired muscles with a massage.”   
“Oooo,” you coo, staring at him lovingly.   
He smiles wide, his dimples appear as his arms wrap around your waist.   
“That’s not all. I’ll cook dinner, your favorite meal. Then, you know that book you love? I’ll read it to you in bed.”   
Tears return to your eyes, this time of joy. You rest your head against his chest and hold him tighter. Words linger in your tongue, but savoring the silence feel better.  
So you stand there, holding eachother. Feeling safe, sound, and grounded.


End file.
